Pink Pistol
---- "If you want to live forever, sign up." Those words echoed in the mind of a certain white-haired woman as she sat on her desk, organizing files. A look of boredom struck her face as if this lifestyle was not what she expected. While she imagined that she'd be fighting villains day-in and day-out, reality could not have been harsher, manifesting itself through the volumes of paperwork the hero had to go through. As she contemplated the life decisions that had gotten her to this point, a young man approached her. "Hey Vera, me and a couple of others are heading out for some drinks, you in?" he said before glancing at his watch; an indication that he wanted an answer quickly. "Nah, I'm good." The girl whose name was apparently Vera responded, shrugging it off casually. However, as soon as her colleague left, a frown formed on her face. A part of her did want to go out, but she knew that to reach her goal, she couldn't afford any silly distractions. Besides, she didn't really get along with the other interns and workers at the Pharaoh Hero Agency. "RIIIING. RIIIING." a loud buzzing noise resounded throughout the empty office room, leaving Vera with no time to gloat about her personal situations. She dug into her pocket and reached for the source of the sound, her cellphone. On its screen, a message could be seen. Come by my office before you leave. Vera couldn't help but roll her eyes at the message. Not only would she spend most of her time sorting out files and making reports but now she was probably going to receive a tongue-lashing from her boss for something she did...probably. Coming!!! :D Vera hit send and made her way to the office of the hero known as Pharaoh. Atem Moto filed some paperwork for his most recent villain capture when he heard the message signal from his office phone. Normally, a hero would have a secretary to handle this sort of work. Even most of his sidekicks did the same, yet he did not. He believed that it takes away an important piece of the hero's responsibilities if he does not. At the sight of the message he became uncertain of whether he should be infuriated or entertained over her casual nature. In the end, he quickly chose humor and allowed himself a small chuckle. A short yet audible cough was heard from his side. He turned his attention to the sound and found his wife standing there with something of a scowl on her pink face. her attire consisted of a black top which was the only thing covering her chest, together with a pair of baggy white pants. "What is it, dear?" Atem asked with a smile on his face. "What's so funny?" "Straight to the point. Very well." He said as he swirled in his chair towards Meam Seyyada. "It is just my new sidekick which is coming. I feel that she has had a pretty rough transition in here, so I want her to do some basic training and get into the rhythm. This is why you are here." He answered and returned to his desk and continued with his paperwork before Vera arrived. Vera stood in front of the door of Atem's office, taking a deep breath before knocking on it. After what she heard as a "come in" Vera opened the door, immediately glancing at the neat and tidy office as well as the two figures within it. Since Vera was not sitting down anymore, one could clearly see her outfit. It was akin to a school uniform, a white blouse, and a plaid brown skirt, black stockings and a pair of sneakers. "Hey Mr. Moto, Mrs. Seyyada. I was told to report here before leaving...am I interrupting?" she asked sincerely, her blue orbs filled with curiosity. Atem looked confused for a moment before chuckling. "It is Atem, and no, not at all. I was hoping for your swift arrival. And now, here you are." He spoke while gesturing towards her. "Come, take a seat." He spoke as he gestured to one of the chairs in front of his desk. He removed the lid from one of his glass containers and grabbed a piece of candy which he popped into his mouth. "Also, feel free to take one if you feel like it. They're fruity and delicious." "Alright, Atem." the word that escaped her lips sounded unfamiliar to her. The famed hero known as Pharaoh, talking to her, he was certainly not what she expected. Not that she disliked it, in fact, she found herself more comfortable that way. "Appearances truly are deceiving" Vera thought, although this notion applied to her as well. Many expected the "Ice Princess" to be colder, yet here she sat, a piece of candy on her mouth as she waited for Atem to speak. "Well then, I am not going to keep you here longer than you want or need to, Vera, so I'll just get to the point." Atem spoke, surprisingly soothing and sweet despite how such a line could be interpreted. "You have now been working beneath my roof for some time now, and I would just like to know how you find it? Are you comfortable under our wing, do you enjoy your work?" Atem asked simply. "Feel free to speak openly about your feelings. She does it on the daily." Atem joked with a nod in Meam's direction, to which she offered an aggitated look and a raised palm as if she was about to slap him, to which he recoiled ever so slightly.